


Wanderlust

by Rose_and_Ivy



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Broken Promises, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_and_Ivy/pseuds/Rose_and_Ivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline travels and finds out what she truly wants was in New Orleans all along. Enzo, Stefan and Kol love to meddle, Klaus gets jealous and Tyler is understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm awful at summaries, this is my first un beta'd Vampire Diaries/Originals fanfiction. I hope you guys like it, please like and comment. Happy New Year!

Caroline looked down at the drink in her hand and then slowly looked over at Tyler, he was typical Tyler, laughing and joking with Matt in The Grill. She loved him, she really did but she’d noticed that they didn’t have that spark any more, she was beginning to see him in the same way that she saw Stefan, as a friend. She knew that he felt the same way, they were just together for the sake of not hurting each other at this point. Speaking of the devil, Stefan walked into The Grill, looking around, eyebrows furrowed until he saw Caroline, offering her a quick smile before locating Damon and Enzo and going over to them. The brothers had fixed their Elena issue, Damon was with her and Stefan got over it, though there was still some tension there as everyone had expected but it wasn’t overly awkward any more. Elena was sitting in a booth with Bonnie, the two girls animatedly chatting over cocktails, a hint of jealousy coursed through Caroline but not as much as it would have done a few years ago. Everything had settled down, there was no threats and she was finding it boring. There was nothing here for her.

_"You mark my words. A small town boy, a small town life, it won't be enough for you. "_

Caroline gulped and drank, finishing her drink she quickly and quietly exited The Grill. She drove home thinking about Klaus. He was right, he was so right and it was infuriating. As she walked into her childhood home she looked around, rays of the sun were illuminating tiny dust particles in the air and the house was quiet. Her mother had been dead for a couple of years now and it had given Caroline time to heal but she looked around and realised it was time to move on, her mother would have wanted her to make the most of her immortality and that did not include wallowing in a small town, bored out of her mind. That meant flying around the world truly living.

Caroline packed, the important things, anything else was easy to get on the way. She would come back one day, Mystic Falls was her home after all. Her bags were sat in the hallway and she put all of her blood bags but one in a cooler and sat it atop the two cases. She opened the last one and sipped at it, until there was a knock at the door. She let out a shaky breath and stood up, moving towards the door, to Tyler. Letting him in, he immediately noticed the suitcases, she took another sip and waited for him to process the sight before him.  
“Caroline…” He breathed finally, looking up at her with a pained expression.  
“I have to go Tyler, I can’t be here” she said, tears burning in her eyes. Tyler nodded gulping.  
“I guess Klaus was right, huh?” He laughed bitterly, tears in his eyes. Caroline joined his laughter, tears escaping.  
“I guess so. I love you Tyler, I do but this- it hasn’t-” Caroline stopped not finding the words to say to him, she had been so prepared. Tyler nodded and pulled her towards him in a tight hug.  
“I know, Caroline. I feel it too, have for a while” He whispered into her ear. She let out a sigh of relief and pulled him closer to her, more tears escaping.  
“Where are you going to go?” Tyler asked slowly. Caroline slowly pulled back from the embrace.  
“I’m not sure, somewhere sunny, maybe Brazil” she said smiling. Tyler grinned.  
“Send us all postcards, yeah?” He asked laughing, Caroline smiled and nodded, tears stopping.  
“I was thinking of asking Enzo to go with me, it would be nice to have a friend with me and he was thinking of leaving soon anyway” Caroline said carefully, not wanting Tyler to think she was leaving him for the Brit. Tyler smiled, a smile of relief.  
“That’s a good idea, he’ll be able to keep you safe” Tyler said shakily, Caroline gave him a mock glare that he knew meant she was insisting she could take care of herself, but then smiled nonetheless.   
“Thank you, Tyler. I love you, you know that right?” She said pulling him in for another short hug.  
“I know Caroline, I love you too. That’s what friends are for” He said sweetly, reassuring her that they were and would always be friends. Caroline cried, but she was happy.

Elena and Bonnie didn’t understand. They tried to, but when Caroline said that there was nothing left for her here and that she was leaving in the morning they realised it was too late, that she’d made up her mind. Elena had been shocked and argued against it saying that her friends were here, where was she going to go and what if something bad happened and they weren’t there to protect her, Caroline had simply said that they couldn’t stay there much longer anyway and that she would stay in touch. Bonnie accepted that she was leaving but made it clear that she would unleash hell if Caroline hadn’t messaged her once a week, _“Locator spells are childsplay Caroline”._

Damon had understood, he nodded towards her and masked it with his usual wisecracks, a glass of Bourbon in his hand. While he knew that Caroline would never trust him like the others because of his treatment of her he was truly sorry and it was among his deepest regrets, Caroline understood and had forgiven him, the unspoken forgiveness clear when he gave her an awkward hug, _“Stay safe okay, Barbie”_. She had smiled and returned his hug with full Caroline Forbes force.

Matt understood. He was happy for her, for Tyler. He knew that they weren’t happy in their relationship and when Caroline broke the news to him he had smiled and wished her the best. He wanted the best for her, he really did. He had promised to take care of her home and her friends, she had laughed and said that they better take care of him and promised that she would come back for the important events and that she would always be there if he needed to get away.

Stefan had understood the need to leave the most. Caroline had seen a flicker of jealousy in his eyes as she told him that she was leaving and she knew that in a few years he would join her rather than following Damon and Elena when they left Mystic Falls. She also saw the uncertainty in his eyes as he realised she wouldn’t be there if he fell off of the tracks, she promised that she would be back as soon as vampirely possible but that she believed in him and didn’t think he would. He sighed with relief and gave her a meaningful look and asked if she’d considered New Orleans, saying it was quite nice this time of year. Caroline let out a shaky breath and shook her head, _“You know you shouldn’t deny it anymore, spend forever with no regrets, Caroline._ ”

When she went to Enzo he smiled, she looked down and saw the bag next to him and smiled back. He knew she couldn’t be alone, not yet and she knew that there was nothing for him here either. There was a moment of silence where they shared a smile of two friends about to go on an adventure.  
 _“When are we leaving Gorgeous?”_ He had asked smirking and she laughed.

Brazil was warm and Caroline basked in it. The nights were slightly cooler and she found herself lost in them, dancing with no thoughts in mind. Enzo smiled as he watched her, he was glad that she had found happiness. Yet he knew that something was missing, the way she downed the shots after a day of nothing told him that she’d been thinking of something or someone that she was denying herself. Caroline smiled as the warm air surrounded her, raising her arms to the sky she swayed her hips and let go, she was in the centre of the dance floor surrounded by bodies, heartbeats thumping like the bassline in Caroline’s ears, the blood rushing through their veins the lyrics to a beautiful melody. She was in control of her bloodlust but her body was one with the beat.

They left Brazil after a few months, leaving the locals whispering tales of the pair to tourists in their wake, they had made an impression on the coast and it was not one the locals would ever forget. Next they went to England, a nostalgic trip for Enzo who had wanted to see his home country. Caroline fell in love with London there, she realised that Klaus had definitely been right and that a small town life would never be enough for her, not after experiencing cities. They had also met Kol in London, in a small club in SoHo. Kol had been shocked to see the blonde that his brother was infatuated with in his home country and wondered if Klaus even knew, he doubted it as the male vampire she was with was still standing. Kol had taken a liking to Enzo eventually and had definitely not threatened him in regards to a certain blonde as she was dancing oblivious to them, Enzo had laughed at the Original and made it clear that he had no intention of being with Caroline as long as she was pining over someone else, if he was to be with her he would be with her completely. Kol had accepted this, some part of him knowing Klaus and Caroline would be for eternity. The trio had lived in London together for a year before Kol had been summoned back to New Orleans, he had left with a knowing look towards Caroline, who gulped. Klaus would know soon enough.

Klaus had thrown Kol into a wall when he entered the family home, then flashed forward and pinned him to the stone by his throat.  
“Where were you?” Klaus growled, throwing murderous glances at his sibling. Kol smirked and Klaus felt a rage build up inside him.   
“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t dagger you and leave you in a coffin for the next millennia!” Klaus shouted, eyes flashing yellow. Kol dared to laugh.  
“Do that and you’ll never know about my year with Caroline!” He said revelling in Nik’s confusion which then turned to rage.  
“What did you do to her?” He said darkly, body thrumming with anger. Kol was struggling to breath under his brother’s fist.  
“Nothing, we met in London and it was great” Kol said smirking, Klaus let go of his neck and he fell to the floor.  
“She left Mystic Falls?” He asked slowly with a hint of hope in his eyes.   
“Yeah, she’s been travelling for almost two years now with a friend” He said smiling as the cogs turned in Klaus’ head.  
“Who is she travelling with?” He asked, wondering if Stefan had gone with her after the doppelganger had inevitably chosen Damon. Kol smiled.  
“Ah no one you know, this guy called Enzo, he’s great, he’s all over Caroline” Kol said casually before flashing away as soon as Caroline’s name had tumbled from his lips. He heard a vicious growl from downstairs which was followed by the sound of destruction. Kol smirked and thought _what Nik doesn’t know can’t hurt him…_

Caroline smiled at the waves crashing against the shore, Enzo was playing football along the beach with Stefan, the broody vamp had joined them two years ago and never looked back. It had been 10 years since she and Enzo had left Mystic Falls. Her phone lit up with Matt's contact picture and she smiled.   
"Hey Matt, how's it going?" She asked lying down on the sand.   
"It's going good Care, I'm getting married soon" he said and Caroline could picture his wide smile. She shot up.  
"What? Matt that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" She squealed and signalled the two vampires now looking curiously her way over.  
"Yeah finally found someone willing to deal with all this supernatural craziness, it's a miracle!" He said laughing   
"She knows about us? That's great! Stefan and Enzo are here Matt!" She said smiling, Matt repeated the news to them and they smiled, congratulating their old friend.   
"Thanks guys, I was hoping that you would all be able to join us for the wedding. It's going to be small so that there won't be any explanation to why you aren't aging, is that okay?" He asked and the three vampires smiled.  
"We wouldn't miss it for the world" Caroline said

Rebekah sighed as she handled the small invitation, it was nice. Not the way that she would have designed her own but perfect for its purpose. The wedding of a small town boy to a pretty small town girl. Well she didn't know if she was pretty, this April Young. Rebekah assumed so, Matt didn't deserve anything less, though for her own sake she did hope the girl was plain in comparison to herself. This was how Nik and Elijah found her, deep in thought on the floor next to the staircase. They shared a concerned look and slowly moved towards their sister.  
“Bekah?” Elijah asked, pulling the girl out of her daze.  
“Matt is getting married” she simply offered in reply.   
“And he invited you to the wedding?” Nik asked raising an eyebrow, looking at the small card resting in her hands.  
“We still talk sometimes, he was probably being nice. I want to go to see him” The original said with finality.  
“Are you sure that's a good idea?” Elijah asked raising an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, it wouldn't have worked out between us anyway. And Nik will come with me as my plus one.” She said, daring her brothers to disagree.  
“And why would I go with you?” Nik asked raising his eyebrows and taking a step towards his sister.  
“Well it's Matt’s wedding so Caroline will be there, perhaps with this man she travels with.” Rebekah said before walking away, knowing that she had secured her brothers attendance. As she walked away Klaus thought of the beautiful woman he loved and how he longed to see her, steal her away from her travelling companion, she was supposed to see the world with _him._

Caroline could feel the nerves sitting in her stomach as she crossed into Mystic Falls, it had been fifteen years since she had left the small town. She had booked a hotel room on the outskirts of town, so that no locals would recognise the trio of vampires. Matt knew where they were staying and was having the wedding not too far away, he had also warned her that Rebekah was attending and that she was bringing Klaus with her. Caroline had gone silent for a full five minutes, processing that information. She would see him, after almost seventeen years she would see him. The thought was sending her mind into overdrive, what would he say to her? Of course Kol had confessed to meeting her and Enzo in London, Klaus would be unbearably smug with his rightness. The bastard.

He saw her as soon as he stepped into the garden, Matt had decided on an outdoors ceremony. His eyes were drawn to the way her golden hair shimmered in the sun, moving like liquid as she threw her head back in laughter, her eyes sparkling with glee. She was happy. He smiled, Rebekah scoffed beside him and muttered something before stalking off to find a seat. He saw the exact moment she noticed his presence. Her head turning as she tucked some stray hairs behind her ear. Eyes flicking upwards as she did so, catching his gaze. She froze, her happy expression faded and her hand dropped. He saw the nervousness, fear and uncertainty in her eyes.   
_“Klaus.”_ she breathed. His heart skipped a beat. He smiled even more, the sound of her saying his name was like music to his ears. He watched as she made her way over to him, she didn't see anyone else in the crowd, eyes focused on him. As she neared the scent of her invaded his senses, he revelled in it. She stopped in front of him, mouth open to speak but unable to get the words out.  
 _“Hello, love”_ he said smirking. Caroline gulped.

Matt and April stepped out onto the dance floor, all eyes fixed on them. Caroline smiled as she followed Matt with her eyes, seeing his nerves seeping through his actions, he had prepared so much for this moment and she knew he would ace it but that didn’t stop the ex Quarterback feeling as if he had the weight of the world upon his broad shoulders. They started dancing, April whispering calming words into her husband’s ear and soon they were laughing as they danced with no care in the world. Soon others began joining in the dance, Damon stood and slowly offered Elena his hand, the doppelganger smiled and let him lead her to the dance floor. Caroline smiled as she watched the couples dancing, goofy smiles on their faces. She felt a warm palm on her shoulder and turned her head to find Enzo standing behind her, a smug smile plastered on his face as he held his hand towards her.   
“How about it, Gorgeous?” He drawled, eyes sparkling with mischief. Caroline smirked and took his hand, pulling herself up.

Klaus made a move to get up when Rebekah pulled him back down into his seat, he looked towards her with a murderous glare.  
“What?” He spat out, Rebekah rolled her eyes and pointed towards Caroline who was watching the dance floor, a man walked towards her and Klaus stiffened. He stopped breathing when he saw this man’s hand sliding across her shoulder, her eyes sparkling as she turned her head to look at him, face beaming with recognition. The vampire held an outstretched hand towards her and she smiled even more.  
 _“How about it, Gorgeous?”_ He asked lazily. It felt like the world stopped as Klaus’ eyes watched the scene unfold. He moved and was barely aware of Rebekah pulling him down once again. He felt an ache in his chest as he watched her beautiful lips curl into a smirk as she placed her hand in his, following him to the dance floor. He watched as the man’s hands travelled over her body, settling on her hip and arm, her hands travelling up his chest, arms snaking around his neck. Klaus let out a growl, Rebekah hit him.  
“Oh shut it, you bloody fool.” She snapped rolling her eyes, Klaus let his eyes wander over to his sister not wanting to watch Caroline in the arms of another.   
“Watch yourself, Bekah” Nik warned, anger rising.   
“Nik, really, you think if you get like this she’ll happily fall into your arms? You don’t even know anything about the bloke, for all you know they may not even be together.” Rebekah argued, before taking a sip of her drink. Stefan walked over slowly taking in the sight of the original siblings and their small dispute, smirking slightly. Rebekah saw him and realised he had heard them.   
“Stefan.” She greeted him, narrowing her eyes slightly.  
“Rebekah, Klaus.” He replied smiling as he took a seat next to them.   
“Who is he?” Klaus spat out, not bothering for pleasantries. Rebekah scoffed.  
“Who? You’ll have to be more specific than that” Stefan replied, enjoying seeing Klaus’ inner struggle to keep his temper in check.  
“The man with his hands all over Caroline.” Klaus spat out, fingers itching to rip out a throat.  
“Oh, you mean Enzo?” Stefan asked, taking a sip of his bourbon and smirking as he raised his eyebrow. Klaus was seething. Rebekah stifled a grin.  
“Yes I mean _Enzo_. Who is he to Caroline?” Klaus asked, spitting Enzo’s name out like a disease.   
“Oh I don’t know, or do I? You would have to ask Caroline to get an answer, _mate_.” Stefan said smirking as he stood up. Klaus stood straight away, seething with fury. _How dare he defy me._   
“Stefan…” He warned as he took a stride towards the younger Salvatore. Stefan raised his eyebrow once again.  
“Klaus. Rebekah, would you like to dance?” Stefan asked mocking Klaus. Rebekah laughed at her brother’s fury as she walked towards the dancefloor, she would never forget that. Ever.

“Seems we made quite the impression on Klaus” Enzo breathed into Caroline’s ear as they danced to a fast song. Caroline rolled her eyes and laughed.  
“You asked me to dance to see his reaction didn’t you?” She asked offended. Enzo smirked.  
“Sorry Gorgeous, not that I don’t love dancing with you” He said winking at her as she shook her head.  
“I should’ve known that was why you were being extra nice and seductive!” Caroline exclaimed with a laugh.  
“Was I seducing you?” He asked leaning in close as he lowered her into a dip.  
“I think you would have to try a bit harder to seduce me” She said teasing him as he pulled her up.  
“Oh you know I love a challenge” he flirted. Caroline laughed as he spun her away from him.  
“This is one you definitely won’t win” She giggled as she spun back towards his arms. They danced laughing and teasing one another until the end of the song. Caroline laughed as she walked away from Enzo.  
“I’m getting a drink, I’ll be back in a minute” She said turning away.  
“Does this drink come with a side order of Original?” Enzo asked after her. Caroline blushed and stuck her middle finger up at him, she could hear his laughter as she stormed over to the bar.

Caroline thanked the bartender as he passed her her drink and found a stool to sit on. She took a sip and smiled as she felt the cool liquid running down her throat, she knew he sat down next to her, how she knew she didn’t know, she just knew he was there.  
“I’d like to try and start our earlier conversation again, we were so rudely interrupted.” Klaus said and she could tell he was smiling at her.  
“If you can call the beginning of a wedding ceremony a rude interruption.” Caroline said scoffing as she turned in her stool to face him.  
“Kol told me of your adventures in London, I take it that you realised I was right and that a small town life wasn’t enough for you” He said looking deep into her eyes, smiling at her in the way that made her unable to keep herself from emitting a smile.  
“Yes Klaus, you were right and it's infuriating. What exactly did Kol tell you about London?” Caroline asked, heart beating fast as she thought of everything Kol had discovered about her.  
“Oh nothing much, he just mentioned that you had left Mystic Falls and that you were having fun travelling with your boyfriend, _Enzo_.” Klaus said nonchalantly as he picked up his glass, desperately attempting to act as if Caroline travelling the world with her boyfriend didn’t bother him in the slightest. He avoided her eye contact, but his eyes snapped towards her when she started laughing.  
“Kol knows Enzo isn’t my boyfriend.” Caroline laughed, the Original smiled and gently put the glass down, making a mental note to dagger his brother.  
“So you’re not spoken for?” He asked looking up at her through his eyelashes with a smile. She rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.   
“What are you doing Klaus? Why are you here?” Caroline asked with a sigh.   
“Well Rebekah did drag me here as her plus one…” He offered laughing slightly, Caroline gave him an unimpressed look.  
“You’re breaking your promise.” Caroline said thinking of the promise Klaus had made all those years ago when he had promised to never come back if she was honest with him, with herself. He shut his eyes and inhaled.  
“I know I am, but when Kol told me that you were travelling I just… I hoped that you had realised that I was right about everything, about us. I see that I was wrong.” Klaus said, putting his mask back up as he got up from his chair.  
“Klaus...I…” Caroline started but she didn’t know what to say, or if she even wanted him to stay.  
“What? Caroline, do you even care that I broke my promise? Do you care that I care about you? Will you ever admit that you feel as deeply for me as I do for you? Or are you just running from your thoughts?” Klaus asked, eyes burning with emotions. Caroline got up and threw her hands out to her sides.  
“Klaus, I don’t know okay? God I don’t know how I feel about you, I haven’t thought about it or you! I’ve just been trying to live and be happy which I am but then you turn up and you ruined it all! Why couldn’t you just wait?” Caroline asked, tears brimming her eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself. Klaus stepped forward.  
“Caroline, love, I’m sorry. I will wait for you forever but do you actually realise how hard it is to wait around for someone you haven’t heard from in years? Waiting for you is killing me Caroline, I just needed to see you, to see if you’d changed your opinion of me but I see you haven’t. If you ever decide to find me, I’ll be in New Orleans.” Klaus said angrily, Caroline stepped towards him but he vanished. Letting out a frustrated sigh she returned to her seat at the bar.

Tyler found her at the bar ten minutes later. He frowned as he saw her debating with herself, her face scrunched up as she tried to make sense of her feelings. He sat next to her, ordering a beer.  
“Care, what’s up? Was it Klaus?” He asked slowly, not sure how she would respond. Caroline looked at him and nodded, tears in her eyes.  
“He promised to leave and never come back and then he came back and he confuses me, I don’t know what to do Ty” Caroline said, a tear sliding down her cheek. Tyler sighed, he had given up his revenge against Klaus years ago after realising it was stupid and would end disastrously, Caroline had been overjoyed and had told him everything that had happened between her and Klaus when they had resumed their relationship.  
“Care, I understand your point I really do, he should’ve kept his promise and you don’t get how you feel about him but I think you should look at this from his perspective, I’m not his biggest fan but he really does care about you and you’re amazing so it’s not hard to see why. If I were you, I’d start thinking about it and just know that we will all support you no matter what Caroline, if you do love him we can accept that because we love you.” Tyler advised thoughtfully, Caroline cried as she pulled him into a hug.  
“Thank you” She whispered, he smiled and behind her back Enzo and Stefan grinned and gave Tyler a thumbs up. Rebekah just rolled her eyes and dragged Enzo over to the dance floor.

Caroline was lying on a beach in Sydney a month after Matt’s wedding. She sighed as she picked up her book, rolling on her stomach, letting the heat rush over her back as she angled her face to bring some shade over the pages she was about to read. She couldn’t help but feel as if something was missing. Of course Stefan had left to go and be on his own for a while, something about doing what Lexi would have wanted. Enzo had decided to try and woo Rebekah and had decided to follow her to New Orleans, which the Original had pretended to be annoyed about but everyone knew she was loving the attention and the added bonus that the man infuriated Niklaus. Caroline smiled to herself as she thought of Klaus struggling to keep his temper in check as Enzo told tales of their travels together, then it hit her. She wanted him. He was what was missing, she did want to see the world with him. She groaned and shut her book before pulling her phone out, firing a quick text to Enzo and Kol saying _“I’m coming to New Orleans, keep it a secret.”_

Klaus’ shut his eyes and inhaled, breathing slowly as he tried to not throttle Enzo and Kol. The two were insufferably smiling as they watched him. They were leaned back into the sofa with smug smiles on their faces as they watched him squirm under their gaze.  
“What?” He finally snapped. Enzo laughed and Kol acted nonchalant.  
“What dear brother, we haven’t said a word!” Kol said melodramatically, resting a hand on his heart. Klaus growled.   
“Tread carefully brother, I have no qualms about daggering you again.” Nik said, jaw muscle twitching as he looked at his mischievous younger brother.  
“Oh please Nik, these dagger threats are really getting boring, but if you must know Enzo and I received some excellent news today” Kol laughed and gave his brother a wink.  
“Oh really? Was this news that I’m finally allowed to kill you both, because that would be excellent news.” Klaus asked, Kol rolled his eyes.  
“Oh, you would just love it if Caroline let you kill me wouldn’t you?” Enzo asked, flashing a smirk knowing that the only reason Klaus hadn’t ripped his heart out of his chest was because Caroline would never forgive him.  
“Yes but unfortunately I don’t see that ever happening so I have to put up with your insufferable self, now what is this news?” Klaus asked, his curiosity and paranoia taking hold of him.  
“Oh the news! What was the news again Kol?” Enzo asked the Original with mischief in his eyes.  
“Ah Nik, the news is that… we can’t tell you!” Kol laughed at his brother’s murderous expression and ran off, Enzo following closely behind. Klaus groaned and sat back down.

Caroline shifted her weight from foot to foot as she stood outside The Compound, she had been standing there for exactly 7 minutes and 38 seconds thinking about what she would say to him. She had planned a whole speech in her head but as soon as she had stopped in front of the building her mouth had gone dry and she couldn’t remember anything. She took in the building before her, it was lovely, perfectly fitting in with the rest of New Orlean’s quaint streets. However if you had supernatural senses you could smell the blood and death that leaked from the walls, Caroline shivered at the thought of what had gone on behind these walls.  
“So, are you going to go in?” A voice asked from behind her, Caroline slowly turned around, not recognising the man in front of her.  
“Who are you?” She asked carefully, instantly recognising that he was a vampire.  
“Marcel, now who are you? And does Klaus know that you’ve been lingering outside his house?” Marcel asked, eyebrow raising as he looked the blonde up and down.  
“I’m Caroline and given that he is not out here right now I guess not.” She snapped not trusting the stranger.  
“Well I guess today is my lucky day then.” Marcel laughed, flashing a smirk before grabbing Caroline by the neck.

Klaus was in a foul mood, Kol and Enzo had become rapidly more annoying as the last few days had passed, they were practically beaming this morning and Klaus was fed up. He’d tried to threaten the secret out of Rebekah but she knew nothing, Enzo and Kol had claimed she couldn’t keep a secret and had therefore not told her this “news”. The door opened with a crash and Klaus rolled his eyes, downing the last of his bourbon. He felt the need to kill someone, smirking he strolled out of the room.  
“KLAUS” Marcel shouted from the courtyard. As he stepped to the balcony and looked over the edge Klaus’ eyes darkened. He roared as he jumped over the edge, landing on his feet he strode towards Marcel.  
“Let her go. Now.” Klaus ordered, voice dripping with venom. Marcel looked at the girl in his arms in confusion before stepping back with his hands in the air, chuckling.  
“My bad, I thought that she was a threat. Sorry Caroline, Klaus.” Marcel said cautiously.  
“Touch her again and it will be the last thing you ever do.” Klaus warned menacingly, locking eyes with his old friend, Marcel nodded before disappearing.

Klaus turned his eyes towards Caroline and saw her gulp, eyes widening as she over thought whatever she was about to say.  
“Caroline” He breathed, she wasn’t even sure that he knew he said her name but the way he said it, he sounded like a dying man. And he looked at her with such pain in his eyes, like he was terrified of why she was here, Caroline wanted to scream. _She had done this to him_. She surged forward and grabbed Klaus’ face pulling it towards her before gently placing her lips on his, curling her fingers in the soft curls of his hair. Klaus kissed her back tenderly, afraid of losing her, afraid of keeping her.  
“Caroline… I can’t do this if you’re leaving, why are you here?” Klaus asked looking deep into her eyes, Caroline could see the desperation in his face. She had reduced the big bad original hybrid to a desperate man who denied himself hope, she hated it.  
“I want you Klaus, I want to see the world with you.” She said, stroking the side of his face with her thumb, Klaus released a breath he had no idea he had been holding, his lips parting. Caroline saw the disbelief flash in his eyes, a sore reminder of when she was ‘Klaus bait’, as he looked for some kind of ulterior motive before his blue eyes finally lit up in happiness.   
“What took you so long?” He asked hoarsely, pulling her into his arms and tilting her head up before lowering his lips onto hers in a hungry kiss.  
“Stubbornness” She replied, he chuckled and she joined him, pressing their lips together in a smile.


End file.
